


Humility

by SP00K



Series: Grace [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Figging, Light daddy kink, M/M, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Levi has started to become cocky though.  His skills easily outmatch those of his fellow soldiers and it starts to stroke his ego.  Confidence is one thing, but the waning humility Erwin begins to see in his boy is infuriating to the commander.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humility

**Author's Note:**

> It may help to read through the first installment of the [Grace series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/63931), but not totally necessary.

After a bit of a rough start to Levi’s entrance into the Survey Corps, the former Underground leader seamlessly fell into routine with the rest of the soldiers. It was as though Levi were bred to be in the military, the structural lifestyle and hard work fit well with his demeanor and the small man grew to enjoy this new life. And Erwin, Commander Erwin Smith - how this man has changed Levi’s life. They have come to understand one another the way no else has, or honestly was allowed to. The trust and bond that was kindled early on in their meeting has blossomed to something neither is willing to examine just yet, but feels heavy on their heart. Levi is willing to follow Erwin to the ends of the earth and readily proves his worth to his Commander and his fellow soldiers. Levi has earned their respect, the right way for once, and he is slowly learning what it is to truly trust in people. 

But Levi still has his own demons, and in his rapidly growing complacency he begins to pull on the tight leash Erwin holds him to. Punishments have been fewer and far between, though Erwin continues to assert his very much desired dominance over his little protege. 

Levi has started to become cocky though. His skills easily outmatch those of his fellow soldiers and it starts to stroke his ego. Confidence is one thing, but the waning humility Erwin begins to see in his _boy_ is infuriating to the commander. Levi still willingly submits to his superior, craving Erwin’s masterful touch and demand for subjugation, but with the other recruits Levi starts to become a bit of a show off. The praise and admiration he garners from it does little to keep Levi in check, and even Erwin’s stern warnings to behave begin to fall on deaf ears.

Unfortunately the problem comes to a head at the most inopportune of times. Erwin has arranged a mission beyond the walls to test his new theory for avoiding the titans, a method of colored smoke gun warnings to advance his troops while steering clear of the beasts. The chosen elite are making their way by horseback to a secured outpost maybe five miles from the outer wall in small groups of four clustered just insight of each other. Erwin commands from the rear so he has eyes on all of his soldiers and the full lay of the land. Levi is at his leader’s right side on order to ride along and nothing more. But Levi has been itching for his next titan kill, it has been weeks since the last survey mission and the blood lust is boiling. Levi begged Erwin to let him be at the front of the pack incase everything goes to hell out in the field. Erwin of course refused, threatening to leave him behind the walls if he didn’t cool his head. This isn’t a usual reconnaissance mission, and Levi’s current slice happy tendencies could render the whole operation useless if he reacts with fight rather than flight. 

Mike sniffs hard and loud to Erwin’s left as the hoofs of their horses thunder on the soft earth beneath them. Erwin’s attention is immediately drawn to his trusted friend as Mike stretches his neck higher in the sky for a purer smell of the air before snapping his gaze to the right, past Levi and two other groups that flank them just ahead. It isn’t a second later that a ten meter titan bumbles out from the trees, seemingly unaware of the advancing troops for now. Erwin stands up from his saddle and bellows in an almighty voice which booms ahead in all directions. 

“Ten meter, 3’oclock! Do not engage unless it is unavoidable, this is a mission of deference not attack!” 

Then raising his flair gun up and to the left Erwin shoots green smoke in the new direction they are to go to avoid confrontation. Most of the groups follow suit, signaling the rest of the troops to recalculate and they move as one unit and keep a safe distance from the titan. Erwin looks back at Mike as he gives another sniff to the air. But then the sound of gun firing echos over the roar of hooves before red smoke shoots high in the sky coming from one of the groups in front running along the forest lines.

“Commander, there are two twelve meters!”

Levi shouts, but looks more hungry than concerned. Erwin holds and arm out to the right in a silent command to stay as he scans the vicinity for a new route. They are too close to the outpost and will need to kill the titans before retreating to safety. Erwin calculates that Hanji, Nanaba, and Oluo are in the group that fired the red smoke and is confident they can handle a couple of twelve meters and concentrates on finding a safe passage for the rest of his soldiers.

“Mike, how does the north east look?”

Mike sniffs in the direction for a moment before turning back to his commander.

“Clean so far as I can tell.”

“Good, we will loop around the trees on the north east side and come into the outpost from the back. That will give them enough time to kill the two titans and still have reinforcements if needed.”

Mike nods and pulls out his own flare to signal green in the direction on the new course. But Levi’s horse doesn’t veer to the left as Mike and Erwin do and instead Levi lays low and flat to the side of the animals rocking head, pushing his brown steed forward with gaining speed. Erwin notices and shout furiously to him.

“Levi, do not break formation! That is an order!”

The young man looks over his shoulder at his commander before calling out just as heated, eyes brilliantly sparkling in the excitement of the chase.

“If you won’t help them then I will!”

“BOY!”

Levi visibly hesitates. Erwin has never called him that within earshot of others, or even really outside of the safety of their living quarters. There is no way Mike did not hear that, though Levi is pretty sure the human bloodhound is well aware of the nature of his relationship with their commander. Nonetheless It shakes him to the core, but does not trump his resolve to help defeat the titans. With one last glance at Erwin’s cold, angry face, Levi turns to look ahead and kicks at his horse's haunches to spur him faster to where he can see the three elite soldiers working in tandem to fell the two twelve meters. Erwin is torn for a split second whether to go after his subordinate or continue with the plan. But he knows he can not babysit Levi through his entire career and he has a whole squad depending on his leadership, so he pulls to the left with Mike, seething and terrified for his infuriating little protege. Erwin lets Levi go this time. 

By the time the rest of the group rounds the small forest to the left of their destination, the sun is setting low which is good since titan activity will drastically decrease, but bad for their vision. All of the small groups have gathered closer into one and Erwin adjusts the formation so that he and Mike lead the soldiers from the front now in their typical configuration. The outpost is just in view and to right is one of the titans, smoke rising as it decomposes while Hanji, Oluo, Nanaba and Levi work to defeat the second. Oluo shoots high into the air with his 3D gear, distracting the titan while Hanji zips around the back of the head to take aim at the beast’s exposed neck while Nanaba simultaneously jumps from her horse, using a grapple hook to slide low at the titans ankles and slices the achilles tendon. But Levi come out of nowhere on Hanji’s right and gets his wires caught with the woman's just before she is able to get her sword to cut in the right spot and she misses by mere inches. The titan has enough time to snatch Oluo from the air before it begins to fall forward from the severed tendon at it’s ankle and still reaches out in an attempt to devour the trapped man. Oluo shouts and spazzes as he tries to break free and Levi recovers quickest, slicing the tangled wires he jumps onto the back of the titan, running up the length of it’s spine to gather enough momentum to then slice through almost the entirety of the back of the neck successfully killing the monster and rides its still warm corpse as it falls face first to the ground with Oluo still in its grasp. Nanaba is first to get to Oluo, cutting him free from the massive hand before he could be crushed to death. 

Levi hops from the fallen titan just as the rest of the troops come galloping in. Most of the soldiers are cheering and congratulating the four, but Hanji comes up behind Levi and jerks him around to face her.

“What the hell was that, Levi! You screwed up our whole system and almost got Oluo killed! I thought you were at the back with Commander Erwin and Squad Leader Mike.”

“You guys looked like you needed help.”

“Did Erwin send you out then?”

“No I -”

“Then he didn’t think we needed any help!”

And just then Erwin trots up before the two could get any more in each others faces. 

“Enough. We need to get to the outpost before nightfall. Everyone back to your horses and in standard formation. Now!”

The displeasure is more than evident in Erwin’s command and everyone goes to obey, finding their horses and mounting before falling back into the group. Except Levi who looks around aimlessly for his horse which is nowhere to be found.

“Where is your horse, Levi?”

“I-I’m not sure…”

Without a word Erwin reaches down and grabs Levi by the back of his collar and cloak, like a dog by the scruff of the neck, lifting him easily with one arm onto his horse where Levi barely fits in the saddle at Erwin’s front. Levi squirms as he tries to situate himself against his commander, but it only takes a strong arm wrapping around his chest to secure him in place. Erwin leans down to Levi’s ear where he threatens coolly.

“You better hope your horse finds his way to the outpost tonight. You are already in a world of trouble, _boy_.”

Levi nods tersely that he understands, not trusting his voice right now, but Erwin squeezes too tightly in a warning that the smaller man understands. He chokes out a, “Yes, Sir”, that only Erwin would hear and gains most of his breathing back. Erwin raises his other hand in command before shouting to his waiting elite troops.

“Straight to the outpost - we enter from the back! Onward!”

Erwin’s white horse jumps up on her back legs before charging forward and leading them all to safety. Levi gasps as he is held tightly in his commander’s embrace, the galloping motion of the horse rocking them back and forth into each other in a mock display of other activities. But Levi knows he is in some serious deep shit. It will be a long night and ride back to the walls in anticipation of whether Erwin will finally murder him or not. The short distance to the outpost is thankfully uneventful and as they file in past the gates everyone jumps off their horses and gets to work securing the area, pulling the supplies from bunkers and putting the horses up in the stables. No one needs Erwin’s orders and they work in structured ease to set up the sleeping arrangements around and in the old abandoned church serving as the Survey Corps earliest and safest outpost beyond the walls. Before Erwin lets Levi down from his horse he speaks gruffly in his ear again.

“You know where my quarters are here. You will wait for me there for punishment.” 

“What, now!? You can’t be serious - we are on a mission.”

“I am very serious, boy.”

“But what if someone comes in -”

“Then you tell them you are waiting for your punishment. If I need to order you one more time I will handle it here and now.” 

Levi does not want to test his commander right now and gives a resigned, “Yes Sir,” before he is pulled from the horse in the same fashion he was hoisted up. The strength of the blonde never ceases to amaze Levi and it sends a pleasant shiver down his spine despite his impending punishment. Erwin doesn’t give Levi another glance though and trots over to Mike before both men dismount together and dive into what looks like a heated conversation as they walk to the makeshift stables. Levi watches them just long enough for the men to encounter Hanji who speaks amiably at them before shooting a glance in his direction. She doesn’t look pissed anymore, but Levi knows he will have to apologize eventually to her. That is something he has always had trouble with. With a sigh Levi turns away and heads to the main chapel of the old church where he walks quickly past the dusty and moldy pews and over to the choir entrance that goes back behind the pulpit and serves as the commander’s strategy room and quarters here. There is no door and the brick around the far side crumbles in places so that the rest of the camp on the outside can be seen. There is little privacy here, though Levi supposes it is better than a tent like most of the soldiers have. Mike will take a spot in the balcony like he always does and a few other troops might settle in around the grand foyer or intact pews. 

Groaning at the dust that speckles the dying light of day that peeks in through the cracks and broken stained glass windows, Levi begins to remove his gear. He wants nothing more than to clean the place, but knows Erwin will be incorrigible if he disobeys yet again. So with a grimace Levi strips to his underwear as he was taught and finds a spot in front of the choir door that is already cast in shadow before dropping to his knees and waiting in submission. He knows without a doubt he deserves this punishment and is almost thankful it will be happening tonight rather than having to wait in agony to return to the city. But anticipation still claws at his gut as it always does and Levi tries to take calming breaths as he awaits for Erwin. 

It is two long hours before Erwin turns up at his lodging for the night. In one hand is a bowl of soup on a plate with a piece of bread, the other holds his horses riding crop and he takes both to the small table on the far side of the room without even looking down at Levi. The smaller man keeps his head bowed, though his knees ache, and he watches Erwin from the corner of his eye for as long as he can before the blonde goes out of sight behind him. 

“You won’t be getting dinner until after you are punished.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You disappointed me today, Levi. I thought we were over this trust issue.”

Levi hates that he can’t see Erwin, and he can tell by the range of voice that the other man still isn’t even looking at him. He feels lower than dirt.

“I do trust you... I’m sorry.”

“Obviously you don’t.”

“I was just trying to help.”

“You were showing off and drunk on blood lust, let alone insubordinate.”

“I saved his Oluo’s life!”

“No, you distracted Hanji who missed her mark which resulted in you needing to intervene. If I didn’t think they could handle two twelve meters on their own I would not have given the orders I did.” 

Levi doesn’t respond. He knows he was wrong and any denial of it is just to stall the inevitable. There is a long pause and then Levi hears Erwin’s boots take a few steps until the blonde stands next to the kneeling form. When Erwin begins to talk again, Levi stares hard at the filthy floor.

“You are wrong if you assume you are the only one here who can kill titans. That you alone will defeat this enemy of mankind. The men and women on this mission today have fought these monsters long before I brought you here. You need more than inherent skill, Levi.” 

Erwin doesn’t elaborate anymore than that. He takes an even breath now that his temper finally calmed down from the blatant display of disrespect Levi showed earlier today. Running fingers through the soft dark hair, Erwin savors the fact that they made it another night, that he is able to even feel and touch a living, breathing Levi. But this does not dampen the need to discipline Levi, if anything it encourages him to be sure his little spitfired young man stays safe as long as possible.

“I assumed that when I taught you a lesson you would remember it. I see I have been wrong. From now on you will have weekly maintenance spankings until I feel it is no longer necessary. During that time we will take care of any minor infractions from the week and it will serve as a reminder to behave. A maintenance will never be a severe as a punishment. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Erwin’s fingers grip tightly in Levi’s hair, making the man wince and rise up on his knees some. Using his hold, Erwin wrenches Levi’s head back so that he his staring up at the blonde and baring his neck. Erwin glares down with cool blue eyes right into the glassy grey eyes wide and bright.

“But tonight is punishment.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The commander shoves Levi’s head away from him just enough that the smaller man stumbles and almost falls over. But Levi catches himself and quickly rights his position much to Erwin’s pleasure. Levi does learn, just always the hard way.

“Go get me my riding crop from the table.”

Levi doesn’t even hesitate to obey, groaning softly as he stands and stretches his throbbing knees. Getting up Levi notices that Erwin has removed his jacket and maneuver gear, but still stands menacingly in his white shirt, pants and black knee high boots. Casting a quick glance up earns Levi two thick raised eyebrows before he turns sharply to the table where his dinner and punishment wait. Levi snatches the crop and eyes an odd shaped object on the plate next to the piece of bread, but he says nothing before turning back to the blonde. Walking back he offers the implement to Erwin who takes it and tucks it up under his arm by force of habit. As Levi stands rigid in front of him, Erwin takes a half a step towards him to hook his thumbs in the waistband of the smaller man’s underwear and shucks the material down the slim hips to let them pool at Levi’s ankles. Erwin takes a step back again and widens his stance before holding onto the crop handle that sticks out from under his arm. 

“Now get on your hands and knees, boy.”

Levi complies with the order, though wants to be nowhere near the dirty floor again. He comes down on hands and sore knees, his underwear still hooked around his ankles like a child, and Erwin pulls the crop out to nudge at his backside.

“Head between my legs.”

Shuffling forward, Levi’s cheeks heat up at the embarrassing position and being made to crawl. Erwin opens his legs a bit wider and continues to tap the business end of the crop against Levi’s pert little ass, prodding him forward until his head and a bit of his shoulders rest beneath Erwin’s standing weight. Running the leather up the length of the kneeling man’s back Erwin stops when it’s just between Levi’s shoulder blades and pushes down until the implement bows from the pressure.

“Down, boy.”

Levi hesitates until a flick of Erwin’s wrist has the crop landing smartly on a patch of taut skin on his back. It doesn't take another strike for Levi to bow his head to the ground so that his chest and face lay flat on the cold, dusty stone floor and his ass arches high in the air in presentation. Levi shivers at the total submission. 

“You may hold onto my ankles if you need to.”

“T-thank you, Sir.”

Having learned to take any little respite Erwin gives him, Levi latches onto the thick boots at his commander’s feet and finds comfort in the closeness of their bodies. Erwin taps the crop menacingly on either cheek, taking precise aim and drawing out the first strike. 

“If you don’t want the whole squad to hear you, you better keep your mouth shut. I don’t want to hear one peep out of you.” 

Levi shudders a bit, knowing this will be a challenge in and of itself. His cock twitches from the adrenaline and humiliation of the whole ordeal and Levi takes a steadying breath to try and ready himself. 

“Yes, Commander.”

Erwin doesn’t give warning before lifting the crop high in the air and bringing it back down to the upturned bottom just waiting for punishment. The sting from the small piece of leather is immense and has Levi gasping and clutching the sole of Erwin’s boot before the second swing falls on the adjacent cheek. Erwin sets up a swift rhythm, swatting one ass cheek than the next, peppering little shots of pain on the whole of Levi’s backside. The smaller man wiggles and jerks as the crop begins to round on already sore skin. Erwin is relentless in his strokes giving Levi no time to prepare for the next hit or try and find a pattern. Leaning over a bit, Erwin takes aim at the tender sit spots and lights a fire at the back of Levi’s thighs. 

“I am getting real tired of having to reteach this message to you, boy.”

Levi cries out before he smothers his mouth into the side of his arm to keep his voice at bay. Tears sting the corners of his eyes and Levi clutches desperately to Erwin’s boots as the crop continues the onslaught of pain. 

“Respect, trust, obedience. And you would do well to curb that stubbornness.”

“I-I’m sorry, Sir!”

Erwin delivers another round of heavy swats to the red ass, making sure to hit all of the tender spots that make Levi gasp and pull at his boots. Levi can’t help but kick a bit as that sting reignites in his thighs and the tears fall freely down his face to make little pools of mud in the stone crevices. And then Erwin stops, instead using the leather to pet the heated skin in a pretense of soothing. 

“Spread your legs. Wide.”

Levi complies, too in pain to think much on the request. As he spreads his knees farther apart though he feels a draft up his nether regions that sobers his mind a bit from his throbbing backside to take note at how exposed he is now to Erwin's hawk eye view. Dread begins to seep into Levi's gut at all the implications this new position holds. But Erwin taps the little swatch of leather at Levi’s puckers anus just peeking out from his sore cheeks so that the young man has no doubts about the intent of the next blows.

“P-please, Sir…not there.”

“Maybe you will remember this the next time you fail to follow orders, boy. Do I need to make you hold yourself open too?”

“No, no S-sir…”

“Then quiet now, boy, and hold position. No need to count.”

Groaning low in his throat, Levi readjusts his hold on Erwin’s boots, hiding his face at the back of the left heel and clinging to the mute comfort it brings him. Erwin leans over the pliant body to ready his aim for the cruel blows to come. He rubs the implement up and down the crease of Levi’s exposed crack making the man whine softly in self pity before bringing his arm up in a firm arch. Erwin lands the crop no where near as hard as he would dare strike the meat of Levi’s ass, but then again you don’t need much force to dish out discipline on such a sensitive area. The first strike lands more on the inside of Levi’s left cheek, the corner of the leather crop barely licking the rim of the coiled tender muscle there. Levi jerks hard at the impact, letting out a cry of shocked agony he would never have been able to hold in. Immediately Levi bites down on the back of his hand in anticipation of the next strike to virgin skin.

“You don’t want to feel a penalty stroke in this position, I promise you, boy. So stay quiet.”

Erwin’s voice is stern, but not harsh. This will be the hardest punishment to date for Erwin’s little protege, but he is confident Levi will take it well. Though Levi isn’t so sure, nails biting into the thick black boots he tries to calm his racing heart when he feels the crop pull away from his upturned ass again. The next swat lands perfectly on mark, the swatch of soft leather branding the entire ring of Levi’s anus with a white hot burn that has Levi jumping forward and a fresh stream of tears and snot pouring from his face. But he quickly scrambles back into position with Erwin’s threat ringing in his ears. Levi gets his legs parted just in time for the next swipe at the inside of Levi’s right cheek this time and it is with dread that the smaller man realizes Erwin has a methodical plan of attack to riddle every centimeter of his ass with the sting of that damn crop. The pattern follows with one unbearable spank to his asshole then a swat to the outer inside cheek and continues until the pale of Levi’s crease is painted a fiery red. Levi has already given into the pain, his entire body slumped to the stone floor except his ass which hangs diligently in the air. His face hides under his arms in their desperate grasp at Erwin’s left ankle. Levi doesn’t know when he migrated to latching on to one side, but he doesn’t dwell on it as another whip of the crop lands low below his throbbing pink hole, tickling the soft hanging flesh behind his balls. 

“Deep breath, boy.”

And Levi obeys, taking a deep shuddering inhale of boot and dirt meddled air. As he exhales Erwin rains down a volley of strikes squarely on the punished little hole, one after another with no pause. The force of his swing is light, but Levi would never know as the fire on his ass ignites tenfold. Levi kicks and squeezes hard into Erwin’s ankle, anything to try and drive this awful sting away. Sometimes his ass dips low to the ground in an attempt to escape the next round, but Levi always corrects himself in an instant. Erwin lands fifteen more merciless spanks with the crop to the quivering anus before he deems Levi done. Levi doesn’t even know it’s over for a good two minutes as he just cries quietly into his commander’s boot ass thoroughly beaten and inflamed.

“Shh, up now, little one. We are almost done.”

Levi lets out a wet cough, his sinuses full and leaking and sure there is no way he could take anymore punishment. But the small man drags his weary body out from under his commander and slowly gets up onto his knees. Erwin looks down at the wincing man before hooking the end of the crop under the sharp chin to raise Levi’s puffy eyes to his so that he can see the tear stained face.

“Are we learning not to disobey?”

“Y-yes...yes, S-sir.”

“Good, boy.”

Levi’s heart swells at the endearment. Erwin has been rather cold and distant during this punishment, no skin contact, little talking or encouragement. It has made it that much harder to endure for Levi and so he clings to any bit of affection in hopes that he will soon be back in those strong arms and good graces. 

“Go stand by the table.”

Slowly Levi rises to his feet, hissing as his raw skin rubs and stretches as he works his muscles to obey. Levi has to kick out of his underwear that now hangs from his right foot before making his way to the table with his cold dinner. He looks down at the odd greyish looking object next to the bread again, it doesn’t look like food. Erwin tosses the crop to the table, making Levi jump, before walking around him to sit at the lone chair. The blonde reaches for that strange shaped thing on the plate then digs into his uniform pants for a pocket knife. Levi looks on in confusion as Erwin begins to whittle away the outer layer of what the smaller man guesses is a plant of some sort to reveal a moist, light yellow-green inner flesh. There is a pungent smell, not unpleasant, but Levi can’t quite place it. With a little sniffle Levi croaks out a question to the distracted man. 

“What is that?”

“This is a ginger root.”

“Ginger root?”

“Yes, you will be well acquainted with it in a moment.”

Levi doesn’t like the sound of that. He had no idea this is the natural state of ginger, having only tasted it in meals as a flavor, but now that Erwin names it he smells the bitter sweet aroma that wafts into the room with each new layer peeled. Erwin shapes the root down to about the size of a finger, digging out a groove around one end that flares back out to the widest point. It looks like a crude phallus and Levi’s gut runs cold at the thought. When Erwin is satisfied with his work he tips over the water basin and washes the ginger root off some, unconcerned about the water that splashes to the floor. Then he scoots the chair out away from the table and motions Levi over to him who follows.

“Bend over the table just in front of me.”

Moving into position, Levi rests his upper body up on his forearms on the table top, jutting his reddened ass up and out to his seated commander. Erwin lays his large palms onto Levi’s hot cheeks making the small man moan before dipping his thumbs into the sore flesh and pulling the globes open to his scrutiny again. The whole of Levi’s ass is pink and tender, but no damage has been done - Erwin made sure of that. The blonde eyes the little hole clenching up at him as he gathers a large amount of saliva in his mouth and after a moment spits right into the crease of Levi’s ass and over his anus. Levi jolts at the action, face burning in shame that Erwin would actually spit on him. But the gesture makes more sense when Erwin’s thumb runs over the puckered hole, massaging his spit into the swollen muscles as makeshift lube. Levi shudders at the equally painful and soothing motion. When the thumb breached his tight ring Levi yelps a bit and then relaxes as Erwin shushes him while working him open slowly. Erwin can’t help himself when he leans down to run his tongue along the rim around his thumb, relishing in the soft needy sounds that leave the young man. The commander knows how much Levi loves his tongue and doesn’t stay long since this is punishment and Levi will not be cumming tonight. 

“There’s my good boy, you stay just like this now.”

“Yes, S-sir.”

Erwin reaches for the ginger root again and brings it to Levi’s ass. It’s not very thick and pushes easily against Levi’s little asshole which swallows it with the added ease of Erwin’s spit. It’s cold and a bit wet, but not completely uncomfortable, barely opening Levi wide enough to even notice. Levi isn’t sure what the point is as Erwin pushes the root until the thickest end rest firmly against his hole with no chance of slipping deeper into his body. It just feels odd. Erwin gives a lighthearted swat to Levi’s ass before scooting the chair out so he can stand up and then pushes it back behind the smaller man.

“Okay, sit down and eat. I want all of it gone.”

Levi sits down on shaky legs, grunting as the ginger rearranges itself up his ass and the hard wood of the chair irritates his punished backside. He begins to feel a pleasant warmth forming along his tight passage, but ignores it for now as his stomach growls in hunger. Erwin stands over him, watching as Levi eagerly begins to spoon the soup into his mouth and dips the bread into the broth. It takes three good bites before Levi really starts to feel it, that nice warm feeling continues to get hotter and hotter until everywhere the ginger touches flesh burns like nothing Levi has felt before. Levi gasps and drops his spoon when the pain makes him clench up around the root, but that only causes the burn to deepen. The small man casts large eyes of pain and confusion up at Erwin who only arches an eyebrow at Levi’s obvious discomfort. With every second the burn gets more intense and Levi has to grit his teeth as he wiggles uselessly in the chair.

“Sir?”

“Finish your food, boy.”

Food is now the last thing on his mind as the thick end of the root plug rubs awfully against the raw, sensitive skin of his asshole that felt the crop only minutes before. But Levi tries to obey, hoping if he finishes his dinner Erwin will take the horrid thing out. It takes longer than normal for all the soup to be consumed as Levi has to constantly fidget and squirm in futile attempts to dislodge the little piece of hell. But when he finally finishes everything, Levi looks up with pleading eyes to his commander who only smirks cruelty.

“Just fair warning, little one, ginger root is very effective during a spanking to keep a naughty boy from clenching up. I don’t think you would like to feel my belt while stuffed full of the stuff.”

Fresh tears spring in Levi’s eyes at just the thought and he clutches at the table

“P-please, Sir, I am sorry...I’m so sorry, please - no more. I’ll be good, I promise...”

“Shh, I know. Come lets go to bed.”

Erwin helps Levi up from the chair and guides him to the small bed in the corner of the room. Levi dives head first onto the old straw mattress and wiggles around as the burn continues to feed his ass. Erwin strips down to just his pants before joining Levi, scooping him up in his arms and nuzzling him from behind. Levi hisses as his abused flesh is rubbed into, but still melts into the embrace he has been craving all night. As those strong arms wrap firmly around his naked frame, Levi can almost forget about the ache in his ass from the ginger. Almost.

“Please, Sir, will you take out the ginger root now? Please, I’ll be your good boy again, I promise.”

Erwin smile into the dark hair on Levi’s head, rubbing up into the punished ass with the rough fabric of his pants just to hear Levi whimper.

“Oh, what, you don’t like it?”

Levi kicks back at Erwin in retaliation who just laughs and squeezes the small body closer. But after a moment Erwin forces his hand between their bodies and grabs a hold of the root and very slowly starts to pull the ginger out. Levi moans in agony as one more burning path is made on it’s way out before gasping in relief once his ass is free and the fire starts to recede some.

“T-thank you, Commander.”

“You took your punishment very well, Levi, but we will start weekly maintenance when we get back. And if you disobey another order in the field again, you will be one very sorry little boy. Am I understood?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“You will be riding back with me tomorrow since your horse never showed up. Let’s hope it found it’s way back to the walls.”

Levi shifts and tries to get comfortable as he nods in Erwin’s arms. He actually like that horse and hopes he made it back as well. But for now Levi is content to be wrapped in his commander’s arms, ass on fire and body sore and tired and mind empty to anything else in the world but Erwin and where their bodies meet. Levi knows not to hope for anything more than this tonight, being on mission and punished, Erwin won’t allow access to his body just yet. So the smaller man takes what he can get and turns in the blonde’s arms so he can snuggle deeply into the broad chest. Erwin holds him close and places a large, possessive palm on one of Levi’s tender ass cheeks as they drift off to a peaceful sleep. Titans and mankind can wait for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't tag explicit unless there is detailed sex involved, but I felt this crossed the mature rating a bit. Anyway, slowly working through all of the wonderful prompts I received and trying to build myself up to the Erwin going too far segment :0 SAFE WORDS PPL, WE HAVE 'EM FOR A REASON.


End file.
